Time for Tea
by Elizab3thBlack
Summary: Lyall shows up at the Lupin home, unknowning of why, and starts his first step to healing. Set after Forgive, Forget, Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for Tea**

**Part 1**

He stood quietly in front of the delicately carved door. They had told him it was Greek mythological stories; they'd let him come over more often to read and just spend time with him.

They had opened their door for him, saying whenever he wanted he was welcome to come, his sister as well. What he failed to tell them was he hadn't actually _seen_his sister in about two years. He didn't want any more of their pity; he wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of them knowing he was homeless. (He thought though, that Tonks suspected.)

They both were wonderful kind people and he didn't want to spoil that with his own problems. Allowing him into their home, always welcomed, was more then enough. Though at the moment he wasn't quite sure what he was doing in front of their door.

They had opened more than their hearts and their home; they offered him a place to transform. He had been, at first, very uncomfortable with the idea, but thinking on what he'd done already, the pain he'd caused, he took them up on their offer. However, that night was not a full moon; it wasn't for another week and a half, actually.

And while he did come on other occasions, very seldom was it in the middle of the day in the middle of the week. He doubted either of them would even be home, they both had jobs, it seemed unrealistic for him to stay, yet he couldn't seem to walk away. So he just stared up at the door.

As he was studying one particular quatrefoil the door suddenly swung open and a petite straw-haired woman stood in front of him. A cup of some steaming drink in one hand, the other, now that the door was open, holding closed a bright pink fuzzy robe.

"Lyall!" She nearly shouted, her face bursting in a smile. "I thought you were out here. Heard a noise. Come in! I just made tea!" Before he could argue with the gesture he was ushered in with a flurry of color and passion he found no where else but in her.

As she shut the door behind him, she placed a hand lightly on his arm, ready to drag him into her kitchen if need be. He smiled lightly at her, now that he _was_inside he wouldn't run, but that wouldn't stop the modest arguments from spilling forth.

"Tonks, this…really, I'm sorry, I'm such a bother, I can go."

"You'll do no such thing young man. You will come into the kitchen with me and we're going to share a nice cup together." She said it with such authority that any protest on his lips died; instead he just smiled a bit more and stepped further into the foyer. Tonks nearly beamed at him before shuffling around him toward the kitchen.

Lyall followed slowly behind her, a bittersweet joy flowing through him; after all he'd done it was a miracle she—they—even allowed him to speak to them. Yet Remus and Tonks we're two of the most wonderful people he'd met, werewolf or no. After all the bad visions he'd seen before their meeting, the past did not imprint upon him like the couple's kindness.

As they entered the kitchen Tonks went straight to the counter and bustled around to make him a cup of tea. Lyall, unsure of himself, stood in the doorway watching her bustle around, his weary body literally exhaling the mounds stress.

"Sit!" She nearly ordered not even looking back, knowing he was still standing. In all his years, even when he lived at his parent's home, he was never as mothered as he was when he came to their house. And for all the embarrassment of it he really truly loved it.

As she turned around, a wide smile on her face, she gently pushed the steaming cup toward him. "How have you been?" She asked raising her own cup to her lips.

He shrugged. He didn't want to tell her about how he'd been. How he'd barely ate for the past two weeks. That a witch (as he now tended to stay in magical communities) had spit on him when he'd walked by her; or that he'd been mauled by a vagabond when he tried to sleep in a dry cave that had apparently 'belonged' to the man. So he just shrugged and clutched his teacup watching the swirling liquid.

"Lyall?" Tonks could immediately tell something was wrong. He was always prone to moments of brooding, much more so than Remus ever did, and she hated it. There was no reason an attractive, intelligent, pleasurable company fifteen year old boy should feel so depressed.

Luckily she was married to the brooding type and had a long regimen of how to break the mood. As he sat across from her _brooding_away she quietly summoned the sugar bowl from the counter, and then with another silent spell she created little balls of the sugar. Then with accurate precision balanced one off the tip of her index finger; and with a stifled laugh flicked it at Lyall. It bounced soundly on his nose and then fell with three taps on to the floor.

He looked up at her and blinked. Tonks was nearly rolling in her chair with silent laughter.

With a slow grin he grabbed for some sugar as well and flicked it at her. It bounced off her forehead causing her to literally stop moving and stare at him. Her wide blue eyes made him feel guilty and he looked down, his face alight with a blush, thinking he'd over stepped the line. But within moments he felt another one go flying by his shoulder.

"Bugger…missed." She muttered and as he looked up she was already grabbing for more sugar to flick.

Within moments they were both grabbing for sugar and flinging it at one another.

He opened the front door and heard a shriek from the kitchen. Worried, not even putting anything down, rushed through the hall. As he pressed open the swinging kitchen door he barely missed getting hit by a small flying white object.

"Sorry Remus!" Tonks said smiling, not looking sorry at all. Lyall also had a grin on his face, but it was very apologetic, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Remus looked around the kitchen finding sugar covering most of the surfaces.

"At least it wasn't flour this time." He finally said holding back a laugh.

Tonks morphed her face to a baby frown, "That was only once!"

"Three times actually."

"But Harry was over! With Ginny!"

"That was only the first time, and if I remember Harry hid in the bathroom…"

"Fine, but Molly took full responsibility for the second one."

"And Arthur nearly choked when I told him what his wife had done…How you manage to bring out the kid in all of us…" Remus' eyes were rolling, but Lyall knew he was truly amused.

"Special talent." She beamed. "Now, darling, for your special talent…"

"Dora! Not in front of the children!"

"I _meant_your house-hold spells…" She said crossing her arms causing Lyall to smile at them. Not only were they the kindest people he'd met, but he'd never met a couple that oozed love as they did; even in their playful banter.

As the sugar disappeared with a flick of Remus' wand—Lyall never got tired of watching magic—he turned to the younger man and smiled. "Hello Lyall." Lyall nodded at him warmly. "I have something to ask of you…" he suddenly said looking very serious, causing Lyall a nervous twitch. "Would you mind staying for supper? I would very much like to talk to you about something."

As much as the question ended up not being out of the ordinary, the tone Remus asked in caused the nervousness to not to dissipate in the least. The air had gone from light to tense fairly quickly, but Lyall could not dare to reject the offer, though they didn't need to do more for him he could never decline the offers they gave him, fearing being rude; so very solemnly Lyall nodded his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for Tea**

**Part 2**

Lyall could hear them still in the kitchen; he knew they thought they were keeping their voices low but they carried through the door to his over sensitive ears.

_"Remus, I really wish you hadn't done that." _

"What? Asked him for dinner?"

"You know what I mean…I wish you'd worded it better; this is not how I wanted to bring up our suspicions."

"Dora, we've been skirting the issue far to long; I just finally took action."

"I know, I know…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I…well if you'd just seen him earlier Remus…he was so depressed…"

"Of course he was…Dora **that's** why we need to talk to him…you go out there, ease his fears. I'll start dinner."

Lyall could almost imagine the nod she gave him. Quickly he sat on the sofa trying to look normal.

Tonks swung open the door and gave Lyall a slight smile. "Lo." She said before plopping down next to him on the threadbare couch. Lyall nodded his head acknowledging her. Without turning to him she said, "Remus is starting dinner, I think it's Chinese tonight, and by Chinese I mean rice and chicken…" He saw her give a crooked smile and tried to feel amused himself; but the only emotion welling up in his throat was hot bile. He could feel nothing but anxious for whatever was coming.

Tonks could tell he was still nervous, so trying to ease the mood once again she brightened up (her hair even turning a bright—hopefully—cheery shade of orange). "Care for a game of wizard chess?" She asked lightly, turning to him with a hop.

Lyall looked at her confused. "Wizard chess?" He asked.

"Yea, like regular chess, but the pieces are far more entertaining." Tonks gave him a cheery sort of smile, making him feel even worse for his next statement.

"I don't know how to play chess…" His face was glowing with a blush.

"It's alright!" Tonks said gently. "its easy enough…here, accio chess set." And gently a board floated over. As it landed in Tonks' hand she put it on the end table and scooted herself to the floor opposite him as she set up the little board.

The pieces, Lyall discovered, _moved_. As Tonks set them across the board some stretched, others yawned, but all of them were moving. He was entranced, by the time Tonks had gotten them all in their places Lyall was staring closely with wide blue eyes.

Tonks looked up and smiled. "Now chess is pretty simple, Lyall. Lyall?" He looked up at her, face still plastered with amazement. Tonks smiled at him. "Alright, now its pretty simple, although quite difficult when playing against someone good. These front pieces, they're called pawns…they only move forward, unless you're to take your opponents piece, then they move diagonally. Here watch. Pawn E2 to E3." Lyall stared in amazement as the little white piece slide up one spot on the board. "Okay, now these castle ones…" And Tonks began to tell him all about the rules of chess and soon Lyall was directing his own pieces that would sneer up at him, apparently used to a much better player; causing Tonks to have to yell at the pieces a few times, to his amusement.

What really tickled him was when Tonks' white King even began defending him until his own black Queen sneered saying he was only doing it because for once _he_ was winning, causing the entire white side to shut up.

However, before Tonks actually won Remus came in saying dinner was ready. The two then got up and walked into the kitchen, sitting around the now sugarless table.

As they all got settled and food passed on their plates Remus finally looked up at him. "Normally I would be must more tactful about this Lyall, however, as you're already nervous, I figure the straight-forward approach will be best." Remus took a breath. "Would you like to live with us?"

The tinkling of his silverware was their first answer. He looked at Remus with half disbelief, half vexation. He didn't say anything, partially to the food in his mouth, and partially because he didn't know _what_ to say.

The two watched him anxiously, finally he swallowed his food and looked at them both with sharp eyes. "What?" He questioned.

"Live with us Lyall."

"What makes you think I don't have somewhere to live already?" His voice was cold, Remus only ever remembered it being that way once, when he'd tried to tell him to forgive himself.

Tonks, however, with her normal bravado waved it off and pressed onward. "Lyall we're not stupid, I mean, at first we thought you did, talking about your sister so much, but then I heard from Harry, you remember Harry?"

Lyall nodded, he vividly remembered the shy man that he'd come over to find one night of a full moon; he'd been very kind and nice to him, although seemed very reserved.

"Yes, well Harry is an Auror," Tonks grimaced slightly and Lyall knew why, she'd been one before…before he'd bitten her and she'd been fired. However, she continued with a strong voice; "and him and his partner saw you out one night…"

Remus interrupted, "he talked to us about you, he was _very_ concerned about you,"

"It made _us_ concerned, so we did some checking, I already had had my own suspicions…and Lyall…please. Just. Come live here."

Lyall just stared at them. On one hand he was angry, angry they had dwelled into his personal—pitiful—life; and that Harry what's-his-name had went and blabbed about him; but on the other hand the fact that so many people had been concerned, worried even, it was a wistful feeling, a loving feeling, if he even dared to go that far.

As the silence stretched on Tonks fidgeted with her plate and Remus waited, a patient look in his eye. Finally Lyall said something. "I…it's flattering you want to do this…offering it. Really. But, I can't…what I mean is, I don't want to impose…and" he started quickly, seeing the look on Tonks face, "I don't need your charity, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Lyall said this with a resolute look on his face, as if what he'd said was an end all to their arguments. What he didn't expect when he finished was for Tonks to start laughing and even Remus looked amused. This frustrated him, he was entirely serious and they were laughing at him! "What?" He nearly yelled, and Remus tried to look at him sincerely, while Tonks was nearly falling out of her seat for laughing.

"I'm sorry Lyall. I understand that your serious, I was too…"

"You….what?" Lyall was just even more confused.

"I tried nearly the same thing years ago, told her I wasn't a charity case, I was able to handle fine on my own. You see where that got me."

"Remus!" Tonks managed through her chuckles. Lyall just looked at them.

"Lyall, listen to me." Remus started, "you are not, nor will you be, a charity case. We honestly care about you, we want to give you better then what you've had. **I** want to give you better then _I_ had. You are just as deserving of a home as any other kid, and we're offering that to you. We want you here."

"Yah! And it's not as if we're just randomly throwing out the idea. I'd already told Remus my suspicions so when we really did find out we had a long talk about how we wanted to handle it. And, honestly, we both not only thought this was a good decision, but the _right_ one. We love you Lyall, and we want to you to be safe, but mostly we want you to be happy."

Lyall just stared at the both of them as Tonks finished off her part. His eyes were wet, and he barely croaked out, "you love me?"

Tonks couldn't help herself, she rose from the table and nearly flung herself around Lyall. "Of course you daft boy!"

Surprised, again, by the woman throwing herself at him he just sat completely still, staring at a benevolent Remus.

"She's right, you know, and it would be _our_ honor if you joined our small, if not humble, home."

And with that Lyall did exactly that.


End file.
